EL INVIERNO FINAL
by RobertMalory
Summary: Cinco años atrás, la reina Elsa sumió Arendelle en un invierno eterno. Un día Kristoff conoce a Fjiordell, una asombrosa joven capaz de invocar fuego a voluntad. Juntos emprenden un viaje lleno de peligros para encontrar la pyrosfera, la única arma capaz de acabar con Elsa. ¿Serán capaces de detenerla antes de que la reina invoque el Invierno Final? ¿Quién es realmente Fjiordell ?


El viento aullaba furioso en el valle al norte de Arendelle. Sus colinas estaban cubiertas por varios metros de nieve, una alfombra blanca que se extendía trescientos sesenta grados hacia el horizonte. Las copas de los árboles eran un eterno paraguas para la nieve que durante cinco años había ocultado sus hojas de la caricia del sol.

Una figura cubierta de escarcha se movía trabajosamente entre la nieve, como una roca blanca que hubiese cobrado vida propia. La nieve no solo se había asentado sobre el último retazo de tela de su abrigo, pues no se trataba de un fenómeno meteorológico convencional. Cada copo traspasaba la gruesa tela y se fundía con la piel, como un virus que se abría paso a través de cada poro congelando cada músculo, cada fibra, cada célula.

La gente de Arendelle no tenía protección alguna contra aquella maldición salvo el pobre fuego de sus hogares y prendas de abrigo inútiles contra el poder de la reina Elsa.

El viento soplaba de cara arrastrando finos trozos de escarcha que se clavaban en la piel como alfileres.

Kristoff, tiritando, se subió la bufanda por encima de la nariz y siguió avanzando.

El cielo, de un deprimente color gris, impedía calcular la hora con exactitud. Al fin y al cabo, el sol llevaba cinco años sin alumbrar Arendelle.

Kristoff se frotó el pecho mientras pensaba en el último verano que vivió. ¡Cómo lo añoraba!: el aire cálido, el cielo azul, el sol radiante, las noches templadas… y de repente, cómo de un parasito del que no se pudiese librar, le venía a la cabeza aquel fatídico momento.

Un día el verano terminó dos meses antes de lo previsto. Oyó rumores de un gran revuelo en Arendelle. El día de la coronación la reina Elsa reveló su verdadera naturaleza: la Reina de las Nieves, la bautizaron. Hubo una gran batalla, pero el valiente ejército del reino no fue suficiente para combatir a la bruja. Elsa ganó la batalla, invocó a su propio ejército: los soldados de invierno, y se retiró a las montañas, al norte de los fiordos, donde construyó su fortaleza.

La reina Elsa prometió que el verano jamás regresaría a Arendelle y en esos cinco años había cumplido su promesa.

Pero Kristoff sentía que algo no iba bien. Antes de que la necesidad le hubiese convertido en cazador, Kristoff había sido repartidor de hielo. Estaba tan familiarizado con el frío como con los latidos de su propio corazón. Kristoff sabía que aquel frío no era normal: había algo malicioso en él, dañino. Las ventiscas se habían intensificado en los últimos días y la nieve cargaba un aura ominosa.

Incluso había llegado a oír por boca de otros cazadores oscuros rumores sobre personas que, incapaces de soportar el frío, se habían cristalizado convirtiéndose literalmente en estatuas de hielo.

Kristoff distinguió un frágil resplandor en el horizonte. Tuvo que hacer pantalla con la mano para cerciorarse de que no era un producto de su mente agotada. Suspiró aliviado, su aliento convertido en un vapor lechoso.

Unos pocos metros más adelante encontró la tienda de utensilios de Mendel, una pequeña pero robusta cabaña construida con el mejor roble de Arendelle. Kristoff sacudió la nieve que había acumulado el letrero, al igual que la del pequeño cartel que anunciaba la sauna. Kristoff añoró, casi dolorosamente, el último baño caliente que había tomado.

Una campanilla anunció su llegada. Mendel le recibió con un caluroso saludo al estilo del Pueblo del Norte del que procedía.

–Buenas tardes, Kristoff.

Mendel tenía una voz aguda e inocente que contrastaba con sus casi dos metros de altura y la anchura de sus hombros. Sus manos eran lo bastante grandes como para partir un tronco con ellas, pero en vez de eso se dedicaba a colocarlas sobre el mostrador, las yemas en contacto en un continuo vaivén.

–¿Ya es por la tarde? –preguntó Kristoff reteniendo el deseo de preguntar de qué día.

Mendel asintió efusivamente.

–¿Qué me has traído hoy?

Kristoff se quitó el gorro dejando al descubierto una mata de cabello rubio. El pañuelo que le cubría la cara reveló un rostro de mentón prominente, nariz redonda y ojos castaños.

–Deléitate con lo que te he traído hoy, Mendel.

El cazador dejó sobre la mesa un saco. Mendel retiró el cordel con delicadeza, metió la cabeza dentro y después miró a Kristoff con desconcierto. Kristoff aguardó una felicitación que no llegaba.

–Son dos perdices.

–Solo dos perdices –puntualizó Mendel sin variar el tono.

–¿Sólo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta cazar solamente una? Ah, ya entiendo, te has quedado sin habla. Impresionante, ¿verdad?

Mendel no respondió.

–Sí… lo sé… en fin. Tengo un poco de prisa, Mendel. Si pudieras darme el carbón que acordamos…

–Me temo que no voy a poder darte ese carbón.

Kristoff frunció el ceño, aunque se cuidó mucho de hacer cualquier movimiento brusco.

–¿Cómo que no? ¡Un quilo de carbón por una pieza! ¡Y te he traído dos! Sé que a Nesbo llegaste a darle quince por una sola pieza.

–Por favor, Kristoff. Nesbo me trajo un oso de doscientos quilos. ¿Qué me has traído tú? –dijo abarcando las perdices con un ademán– Dos pájaros que pesarán aun menos cuando los desplume. Lo siento, no hay trato.

–Sigue siendo carne. ¡Además puedes aprovechar las plumas para hacerte un abrigo! –trató de convencerle el cazador.

–Lo siento, no hay trato –insistió Mendel sin perder la sonrisa tan propia de su gente.

–¡Ya sé! Te dejo a mi reno.

–Ya tengo tu reno, me lo cambiaste por diez quilos de carbón.

–Alquilado –corrigió Kristoff–. Y eso fue hace ya semanas. Las ventiscas se han intensificado y tuve que usar más cantidad.

Mendel encogió sus anchos hombros, sus dientes asomando tras la barba rubia en una sonrisa.

–Lo siento, Kristoff. Son tiempos difíciles, pero no dejo de ser un empresario sujeto a las ancestrales leyes de oferta y demanda. Si te doy dos quilos por esas aves pierdo dinero y carbón. Aunque puedo dejarte la loción solar muy bien de precio.

Kristoff sabía que era imposible discutir con Mendel. La última persona que había conseguido levantarle de la silla terminó con una pierna y tres costillas rotas. El norteño permanecía en silencio, juntando y separando nerviosamente las yemas de los dedos.

El cazador se resignó a pasar frío aquella noche. Volvió a anudar el saco. Se consoló pensando en que al menos ya tenía la cena, hasta que se preguntó cómo la cocinaría.

Las presas escaseaban cada vez más. El invierno eterno había acabado con muchas de ellas. Otras se habían retirado a sus profundas madrigueras. Sólo las aves eran lo bastante fáciles como para acabar con ellas de un flechazo.

–Un momento –dijo Kristoff–. Dijiste que Nesbo te trajo un oso de doscientos quilos, pero hace un par de años que no se ven osos en estas montañas. ¿De dónde lo sacó?

Una sombra de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Mendel.

–Eh… pues no sé… de aquí y de allá supongo.

Kristoff le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

–Mientes fatal, Mendel.

–Está bien. Me has descubierto –dijo el norteño en el mismo tono que un niño que jamás en la vida ha roto un plato–. Que conste que si no te he dicho esto antes es porque me preocupo por ti.

–Soy todo oídos.

Mendel tomó aire, su ancho pecho expandiéndose como la bolsa de una gaita.

–¿Conoces el Monte del Colmillo?

–¿Esa montaña blanca pasado el valle?

Qué tontería de pregunta, pensó luego Kristoff: ¿acaso las montañas eran de otro color?

–La misma. Sé por otros cazadores que todavía quedan buenas presas al pie del Monte del Colmillo: ciervos, osos, lobos, todo lo que tú quieras.

–Pero…

–Pero la razón de que todavía queden tantas presas es que nadie se atreve a acercarse ahí –Mendel se inclinó por encima del mostrador y colocó su rostro frente al de Kristoff–. Dicen que el lugar está maldito, que un espíritu de fuego vaga por sus laderas dejando una estela de nieve fundida a su alrededor.

La mirada de Kristoff brilló de deleite.

Mendel le agarró por el cuello del abrigo, su bulbosa nariz aplastada contra la del cazador.

–¡No es cosa de risa! El mismo Nesbo me contó que, una vez, encontró los cadáveres de dos compañeros de oficio completamente carbonizados bajo tres palmos de nieve.

–Te agradezco el consejo, amigo –dijo Kristoff con una mirada condescendiente–. Pero creo que Nesbo se inventó esa historia para que nadie se acercase a su coto de caza particular.

Kristoff conocía a Nesbo desde hacía varios años, un hombre huraño y traicionero. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar que nadie le arrebatase sus queridas presas. Mendel era la víctima perfecta. Como norteño, las leyendas de fantasmas le fascinaban y aterraban a la par. ¿Qué mejor que un comerciante local para difundir el rumor?

–Guárdame ese carbón, Mendel. Mañana te traeré un oso tan grande que el de Nesbo te parecerá un juguete.

–Te lo advierto por última vez –dijo el gigantón en un tono que más que una amenaza parecía una súplica–: mantente alejado del Monte del Colmillo.

–¿Me darás el carbón que necesito si no voy?

La sonrisa de Mendel se apagó ligeramente.

–Buenas noches, Mendel. Por favor, cuida de mi reno.

Kristoff se caló de nuevo los guantes y la bufanda y salió de la tienda.

Mendel movió su enorme manaza en el aire.

–Un placer haberte conocido.

El cazador regresó a su choza, una cabaña simple cubierta por la nieve y una chimenea que hacía meses que no ardía. Invirtió varios minutos en despejar la entrada y después otro par más en conseguir que la puerta cediese. La cabaña le recibió con un aliento gélido. Los listones de madera crujían víctimas de la helada.

Lanzó su equipo de caza a un lado, aunque siempre le gustaba llevar un cuchillo en el cinturón. Con el aumento del frío también habían crecido las bandas de saqueadores. Preparó el lecho de paja junto a la chimenea y sepultó el cuerpo bajo cinco mantas. Después se llevó la mano al pequeño colgante que pendía de su cuello, un regalo de los "expertos en el amor", y frotó la esfera que pendía de él con fuerza. Los caracteres rúnicos que tenían grabados se iluminaron con un fulgor anaranjado. El calor que desprendió el objeto le envolvió rápidamente. No era mucho más intenso que una simple brisa veraniega, pero era suficiente para hacerle dejar de temblar.

Kristoff se preguntó qué sería de él sin aquel objeto mágico. Cuánto tiempo más podría protegerle antes de que el invierno se intensificase. Miró hacía un lado, donde un gran montón de paja servía de cama para su reno Sven.

–Volveré a por ti, amigo mío.

Kristoff se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. El cielo, todavía de color malva, seguía escupiendo nieve y granizo. Al agudo aullido del viento se sumaba el tintineo de miles de partículas de hielo chocando unas con otras. Caminar a través de la nieve era frustrante, pues daba la sensación de que cada paso llevaba una eternidad.

El malva dio paso al gris plomizo. Kristoff pensó en el sol que debía brillar por encima de aquellas nubes. Estaba haciendo una buena media. Si tenía suerte con la caza, podría regresar a la cabaña de Mendel aquella misma tarde y, al menos, recuperar a su reno. Ya volvería a la mañana siguiente a por carbón.

Kristoff llegó al límite del valle. Desde la cumbre logró divisar el Monte del Colmillo. Debía resultar un paisaje imponente de no ser por toda aquella nieve. La montaña, que se alzaba como un obelisco cuya cumbre se perdía entre la ventisca, estaba rodeada por un espeso bosque envuelto en nieve y escarcha.

Recordó la historia que le había contado Mendel y no pudo más que echarse a reír.

–Un espíritu de fuego… la verdad es que no me importaría conocerle.

Kristoff se ajustó de nuevo las gafas y descendió por el valle de mejor humor. El Monte del Colmillo no parecía maldito, tan solo desierto, como cualquier otra montaña o bosque desde que la reina Elsa perdió el juicio.

–Bueno… allá vamos.

Kristoff desenfundó el arco y se adentró en la espesura. Una corriente de aire le erizó la piel, y no sólo de frío. Su instinto de cazador le alertó, algo primario, como un cosquilleo que mantenía sus sentidos afinados.

–Son imaginaciones tuyas, Kristoff –dijo tratando de contradecir a su instinto.

Siguió abriéndose paso a través de la nieve con más cautela. De las ramas de los árboles colgaban incontables gotas de rocío que se habían congelado en su caída. Habían permanecido petrificadas durante cinco años formando una red inexpugnable de telarañas de cristal.

Los bordes solidificados cortaban como cuchillas. Kristoff tenía que ir con cuidado de no rasgar su abrigo, pues no tenía hilo para enmendarlo y el que vendía Mendel era extremadamente caro.

De repente Kristoff se paró en seco. Su entrenado oído había captado algo entre la ventisca. Golpes sordos y regulares sobre la nieve: pasos. A juzgar por el crujido de la nieve los pasos debían pertenecer a un animal especialmente grande.

¿Un oso, quizá?

Kristoff se tumbó sobre la nieve y reptó. Cada brazada levantaba nieve todavía más fría. Los últimos árboles dieron paso a una pendiente que desembocaba en un claro. Debió ser hermoso antaño, pues por él discurría un arroyo ahora congelado; incluso las pequeñas ondas provocadas por la corriente y la espuma levantada al chocar contra las piedras que sobresalían del cauce habían quedado inmortalizadas en una estampa helada, como si el invierno hubiese detenido el tiempo.

Ahí lo vio.

Cercano a un tronco volcado cubierto de estalactitas se alzaba la imponente figura de un oso pardo. Era un ejemplar magnífico que medía tres metros y medio de altura sobre sus dos patas, pelaje áspero y mandíbulas feroces.

Kristoff derrapó ágilmente por la pendiente y se ocultó tras una roca.

El oso trataba de abrir un boquete en el riachuelo usando sus afiladas garras, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Kristoff sacó una flecha, la tensó contra la cuerda y apuntó hacia la presa. De repente se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. ¿Cómo iba a hacer frente a semejante bestia con algo tan rudimentario? Aunque el disparo fuese certero no tendría suficiente fuerza para atravesar su espeso pelaje.

–Debo intentarlo.

Volvió a tensar el arco al máximo y esperó. El oso golpeaba la superficie helada del riachuelo con todas sus fuerzas, rugiendo de ira. Poco a poco el rugido se convirtió en un gemido desesperado. El tono quejumbroso de aquel lamento hizo que Kristoff bajase el arco. De repente se veía incapaz de matar aquella criatura que, como él, solo trataba de sobrevivir.

–Lo siento, Sven. Otra vez será –se dijo a sí mismo sin apartar la mirada del oso, que seguía golpeando el duro hielo.

De repente un agudo silbido cruzó sus oídos. El sonido murió en una breve explosión acompañada por un zumbido líquido. El oso cayó fulminado. La superficie del arroyo se resquebrajó finalmente bajo su peso muerto. Kristoff contuvo un grito con las manos.

–Por los dioses…

Un gran carámbano de hielo asomaba por el cuello del oso, la sangre que manaba de la herida se congeló antes de tocar el suelo.

Kristoff se apretó contra la roca que le servía de cobijo. El sonido de nuevas pisadas penetró en el claro. Al principio no pudo verlos, pues su piel blanca era el camuflaje perfecto para el paisaje nevado, pero pudo distinguir la temible forma de los soldados de invierno mientras avanzaban entre los árboles.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ha sido un error venir aquí.

Su primer impulso fue el de huir, pero la pendiente que había descendido resultaba demasiado pronunciada en el sentido opuesto. No lograría subirla sin llamar la atención.

Volvió a apretarse contra la roca y rezó para que el vapor en el que se convertía su hálito no delatase su posición. No había conocido jamás a ningún hombre que hubiese sobrevivido al ataque de un soldado de invierno.

–Mira lo que has hecho –dijo uno de ellos, su voz resonando por todo el claro

–Saben hablar… –musitó Kristoff sorprendido, pues nunca había estado lo bastante cerca de ellos.

Siempre había creído que los soldados de invierno eran simples marionetas controladas por la reina Elsa. Jamás pensó que pudiesen razonar y mucho menos hablar.

La curiosidad venció al peligro. Kristoff se aventuró a echar un rápido vistazo. Un segundo bastó para sentir una descarga eléctrica en las piernas, un torrente de adrenalina preparando su cuerpo para huir en cualquier momento.

–La reina Elsa lo quería vivo.

–¡Qué más da! Lo habría matado de todos modos.

–Te mandará fundir por esto.

–Entonces dejémoslo aquí y busquemos otro oso.

Los soldados de invierno tenían diferente aspecto en función del rango que ostentasen. Aquellos dos eran simple infantería, pero su aspecto era lo bastante amenazador como para temerles: criaturas esculpidas en hielo que adoptaba el tono del acero cuando la luz incidía en ellos. Sus cabezas, de facciones humanas, poseían grandes cuencas negras por ojos, una nariz que terminaba abruptamente en mitad del tabique nasal y dientes enormes y afilados como estacas mal colocadas que les impedían cerrar la boca. Su armadura consistía en capas y capas de hielo sólido como una roca en el que se había tallado hasta el último eslabón de una cota de malla. No faltaban tampoco las hombreras recubiertas de pequeñas estalagmitas y las grebas. En el pecho lucían el blasón cincelado de la reina Elsa: un copo de nieve estilizado.

–Me pregunto para qué los querrá. No es que la reina necesite su piel para protegerse del frío.

El soldado miró a su compañero a través de sus grandes cuencas negras, se acercó a una de sus inexistentes orejas y dijo en un susurro que sonó todavía más grave:

–Yo tampoco lo sé, pero Vedir le oyó decir algo de lo más extraño: capturad a todas las bestias del Monte del Colmillo. Solo así la haremos salir.

–¿Qué significa eso?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros con un crujido helado.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que capturar no es matar. Será mejor que lo tengas en cuenta la próxima vez.

La mano del otro soldado, que emulaba al esqueleto de una mano humana, rodeó la lanza con la que había matado al oso y tiró de ella. Un último chorro de sangre manó a presión de la herida, se congeló y aterrizó en forma de pequeños cristales rojos contra el suelo.

El soldado partió la punta de la lanza golpeándola contra un árbol. Apuntó con el mástil desnudo hacia el cielo y una corriente azulada rodeó el muñón. Los cristales de nieve se posaron unos sobre otros a una velocidad de vértigo hasta que la lanza quedó como nueva.

–Vamos, busquemos a Vedir y larguémonos de aquí.

–Vedir… –repitió Kristoff.

De repente una manaza de hielo desproporcionada se cerró sobre su cuello. No supo de dónde había salido ni tuvo tiempo para preguntárselo. Sintió una fuerza descomunal levantándolo del suelo. El claro dejó de estar bajo sus pies para colocarse bajo su cabeza. Un colchón de nieve amortiguó su caída, pero rodó un par de veces por el suelo antes de detenerse.

–Mirad lo que he encontrado –dijo otra voz. Aunque tenía el mismo tono grave y lúgubre este poseía un matiz aún más malvado.

Kristoff se levantó rápidamente. Al quitarse la nieve de los ojos vio a un tercer soldado al que no había tenido en cuenta. Los tres soldados se cerraron sobre él en un peligroso círculo.

–Es una de esas ratas de Arendelle.

–Creí que la reina Elsa los había matado a todos.

–No a todos. Algunos sobrevivieron –explicó Vedir.

Kristoff temblaba de pies a cabeza. El miedo le tenía completamente paralizado. Habría preferido luchar contra todos los osos del mundo a encontrarse con un solo soldado de invierno.

–¡Habla! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Vedir acompañando su pregunta con unos golpecitos de su frío dedo.

–Me… me he perdido –balbuceó Kristoff.

–Oye, Vedir. ¿Por qué no se lo llevamos a la reina?

–Sí, ella le dará buen uso –dijo el otro compañero.

–¡Silencio! –gritó Vedir– Hace tiempo que no mato a ningún sangre-caliente. Podríamos divertirnos un poco con él.

Kristoff tragó saliva, sus piernas temblando al pensar en las atrocidades que le esperaban. Vedir volvió a levantarlo del suelo. La mirada de Kristoff se perdió en las sombras de aquellas dos cuencas vacías. La boca del soldado, como dos empalizadas de hielo asimétricas, despedía una ventisca por aliento.

La mente del cazador funcionaba a toda velocidad. Su única alternativa era jugárselo todo a una carta y no había margen de error. El arco y las flechas eran inaccesibles, pero quizá el cuchillo…

–Veamos… ¿por dónde empiezo?

Kristoff se negó a morir siendo aquella voz de ultratumba la última que escuchase.

–¿Qué te parece por aquí?

Kristoff desenfundó el cuchillo, frotó el filo contra su barba de tres días y el acero prendió en una brillante llama naranja.

–¡Fuego! –exclamaron los compañeros de Vedir asustados.

Antes de que el soldado de invierno pudiese reaccionar, Kristoff le seccionó la mano con el filo abrasador, el hielo derritiéndose incluso antes de que el metal le tocase.

Vedir no gritó; los soldados de invierno no sentían ningún dolor, pero sí rabia. Golpeó a Kristoff con su lanza. El cazador rodó ágilmente por el suelo, tensó una flecha contra la cuerda de su arco y frotó la punta contra una roca cercana. El acero refulgió nuevo engullido por las llamas.

–¡No os acerquéis! –exclamó Kristoff, amenazante.

–¡Puede usar la magia! –balbuceó uno de los compañeros de Vedir.

–Idiota… no es magia. Es aceite de ballena.

La sonrisa triunfante de Kristoff se desvaneció al instante.

Vedir caminó lentamente hacia él. La mano seccionada brotó como un pequeño manantial del muñón y se solidificó con el frío. Movió cada uno de los dedos con intención, cada uno afilado como un puñal.

–Dime, sangre-caliente ¿Cuánto crees que tardará el fuego en consumir todo el aceite de esa flecha?

–El suficiente para hacer esto.

Kristoff soltó la cuerda. La flecha silbó a través de los copos de nieve y la punta atravesó la cabeza helada de uno de los soldados. El fuego se extinguió al instante, la brecha en la cabeza del soldado humeando como un pequeño volcán.

Vedir soltó una carcajada de desprecio.

–Demasiado débil.

La lanza de Vedir hondeó en el aire. Kristoff recibió un golpe que lo levantó de nuevo y lo tumbó sobre la nieve.

Vedir propinó una patada al cazador que lo tumbó boca arriba. Después le pisoteó el pecho con su grotesco pie, cilíndrico y pesado como un pilar de hielo macizo.

–Es hora de que lo entendáis de una vez por todas: este es nuestro mundo ahora. Vuestro preciado sol jamás volverá. Cuando el último de vosotros haya muerto nosotros aún seguiremos aquí.

–Vosotros es posible, pero tú no, Vedir.

–¿Quién ha dicho eso? –preguntó el soldado.

Kristoff se hizo la misma pregunta. Habría jurado que se trataba de una voz de mujer, pero en ese claro solo estaban ellos.

–Solo lo diré una vez. Abandonad el Monte del Colmillo ahora o preparaos para morir.

Vedir volvió a carcajearse.

–Hoy está siendo un día interesante. ¿Por qué no sales para que así te veamos todos?

Vedir señaló a sus dos compañeros y ordenó con un gesto que peinasen la zona en busca de la intrusa. La presión del pie sobre el pecho de Kristoff aumentó.

–¿Has traído amigos?

–He venido solo –respondió mientras luchaba por respirar.

–¡Eh, Vedir, creo que he encontrado algo! –gritó uno de los soldados de invierno.

–¡Idiota! No…

Kristoff jamás había contemplado nada igual. Ni siquiera su cerebro era capaz de procesar una imagen tan contradictoria. El soldado de invierno que había alertado a Vedir se convirtió en una gigantesca antorcha, su piel de hielo tornándose agua a cada segundo.

Vedir soltó a Kristoff, boquiabierto. Sus grandes cuencas reflejaban el fulgor del fuego.

–¡Socorro, ayudadme! –gritó el soldado.

El hielo derretido provocó una densa humareda que inundó el páramo.

De repente los gritos se extinguieron y se escuchó un fuerte _splash _contra la nieve.

Vedir sujetó la lanza en posición defensiva.

–Ve a ver qué le ha pasado –le ordenó a su otro compañero, oculto tras la neblina.

No hubo respuesta.

–¿Me has oído? –insistió Vedir.

La cabeza del segundo compañero atravesó la cortina lechosa y aterrizó con un golpe sordo frente a Vedir. Todavía llevaba la flecha de Kristoff clavada entre ceja y ceja.

–Dudo que pueda oírte –la voz de la chica resonó por el claro como el propio viento.

Kristoff nunca había visto sudar a un soldado de invierno, y sin embargo gruesos goterones caían por la frente de Vedir: se estaba derritiendo de miedo.

Entonces el soldado se colocó detrás de Kristoff, agarrándolo por el cuello con su frío brazo.

–Muéstrate o lo mato –amenazó.

–Adelante, no lo conozco.

–Creo que eso se puede negociar, ¿no creéis?

–¡Cállate! –espetó Vedir– Contaré hasta tres. Si para entonces no has salido lo mataré. ¡Uno! ¡Dos!...

–Está bien –dijo la voz, aunque no había rastro de alarma en su rostro.

La cortina de niebla se abrió para dar paso a una figura envuelta en una capa cuyo corte le llegaba a los tobillos. Pese a que la vida de Kristoff pendía de un helado hilo dedicó unos segundos a estudiar a aquel misterioso personaje.

La voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, era una mujer. Los contornos que se adivinaban tras la capa eran los de una silueta esbelta, casi frágil. Una enorme capucha ocultaba el rostro en su totalidad. Sin embargo, el detalle que más le llamó la atención eran sus manos: no llevaba guantes.

–Vaya, tienes que ser muy valiente o estar muy loca para mostrarte desarmada ante un soldado de la reina Elsa –dijo Vedir con prepotencia.

–¿Después de lo que les he hecho a tus amigos crees realmente que necesito un arma? –dijo la mujer.

–Maldita engreída… ¡Voy a destriparte como a un oso!

Vedir lanzó al cazador contra el árbol más cercano. El golpe descargó un torrente de dolor por toda su cabeza. La realidad estalló en un millón de lucecitas mientras sentía como un líquido tibio resbalaba por su cuello.

Kristoff luchó por mantenerse despierto. Quedarse dormido en mitad de la nieve con una herida como aquella podía resultar fatal.

Vio a Vedir, lanza en ristre, cargando contra la mujer. La desconocida sorteó sus acometidas con una agilidad asombrosa, arqueando su cuerpo, saltando aquí y allá. Vedir optó por un ataque más directo y entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente.

La mano de la mujer brilló con el fulgor anaranjado del fuego, su brazo rodeado por cinco aros luminosos que giraban sin parar. Cada aro contenía una serie de caracteres brillantes como rubíes. Kristoff ya había visto aquellos símbolos antes: runas mágicas.

Entonces, cuando la lanza parecía a punto de atravesar a la chica, un escudo de fuego se interpuso entre ambos. La lanza se derritió en cuestión de segundos, y con ella medio brazo de Vedir.

Vedir frunció su helado entrecejo, confuso.

La mujer se llevó la mano al interior de la capa. A Kristoff cada vez le costaba más enfocar. La mujer parecía sujetar la empuñadura de una espada, salvo que el filo en realidad era una fina lengua de fuego.

Los reflejos de la mujer fueron más rápidos y atravesó a Vedir con su peculiar espada. Después le agarró por el cuello.

–Sé que me estás viendo, Elsa. ¿Crees que tus soldaditos me asustan? Puedes mandar cien, mil, un ejército entero. Esta vez seré yo quien acabe contigo.

–Le haré llegar el mensaje a mi reina, pero por favor, déjame vivir –suplicó Vedir.

–Sin duda Elsa ya ha visto este mensaje. Sé que ella ve a través de cada uno de vosotros. Por eso no tenéis ojos, ¿verdad?

La mujer ejecutó un giro seco de muñeca. La cabeza de Vedir salió volando por los aires y aterrizó sobre Kristoff como un grotesco copo de nieve.

Aún le tembló el labio inferior unos segundos antes de exhalar su último aliento.

Kristoff vio aún con más alarma como la misteriosa mujer se dirigía hacia él. Sintió cómo una fuerza más poderosa que la gravedad tiraba de él hacia un reino de vacío. Sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, Kristoff cerró los ojos preguntándose si moriría víctima del espíritu del fuego o convertido en una estatua hielo.


End file.
